


Better The Second Time

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nothing explicit, bedroom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: The first time is special.The second, even more so.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Better The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinaPenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaPenn/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for Byungwha on the FGE server. Merry Xmas to you🎄🙂

"Is this really all I'm worth, sunbeam?"

Qrow grinned at Clover as he lowered his menu, enjoying as always the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks. Clover pouted at him.

"That's not why I chose here, and you know it. We said we wouldn't make a fuss, as it's only six months... push the boat out if we get to a year, you said. Let's not jinx anything, you said. I could have booked a smarter place, but—"

Qrow rubbed his foot against Clover's leg beneath the table. "I know, Cloves. Have you still not worked out I like to wind you up?"

"I know you do. And one day I'll remember in time." Clover smiled at him fondly. "I still love you, regardless."

"Well, that's lucky, 'cause I love you, too." Qrow's hand found Clover's across the table. "Now we're even."

Clover gazed at him for a long moment, smile widening, before looking back at his menu. "We need to choose food. My stomach is protesting."

"Okay, okay." Qrow studied his menu. "I might have the spaghetti for a change."

Clover's menu fell to the table. "What? Not pizza?"

Qrow tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Then again... no, you're right. Pizza it is."

"I knew it. Mr Predictable, that's you."

"Only when it comes to pizza. Admit it, I can surprise you in other ways." Qrow smirked as Clover flushed once more.

"That's different," he mumbled. "That's private."

Qrow leaned forward and whispered, "I won't tell if you won't."

Clover kissed him. "I _definitely_ won't. Some things aren't meant to be shared."

"How about garlic bread? We can share that, right?"

"Always wise to both have garlic. In case there's kissing later."

Qrow grinned. "I guarantee there will be kissing."

"Right. Shared garlic bread it is, then."

  


The walk back to the barracks was meandering and slow, one or the other stopping every so often to pull the other man into a kiss. By the time they were almost at the main gate, the kisses had become more urgent and demanding. Qrow broke away, breathless.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That it's time? You'll stop over? We don't have work tomorrow..."

Qrow pulled him close again. "I reckon six months is long enough to wait."

They sped up as they entered the gate, crossing the open area in front of the accommodation block swiftly. Now they had decided, every moment was a moment wasted.

❖

They were in Clover's quarters, and a reticence had come over both men. This point could have been reached many times since they had started dating, though something held Qrow back. He wanted to know this was real, that it was significant.

Clover was happy to wait, even though the waiting had been difficult, sometimes. He was certain Qrow was more than an idle fling; he knew they would not drift apart. There was too much binding them together. And now, it seemed like Qrow was ready.

Clover had quickly slipped out of his clothes while Qrow was in the bathroom. He heard the flush of the toilet, and after a moment Qrow called out, "Make sure your eyes are closed!"

"Qrow, do we have to do this? I _do_ know what a man's body looks like. And I've seen a fair bit of yours, already."

"Just humour me, okay?"

Clover sighed, smiling at the incongruity of the situation. Yet if Qrow wanted to play it like this, he didn't really mind.

"Eyes shut! Come on out, and I promise I won't peep."

Clover pressed his eyelids together, and heard Qrow's soft footsteps approach the bed. He rolled slightly towards the centre of the mattress as Qrow got in, fingers brushing bare skin as he put down a hand to steady himself.

Qrow sucked in a breath, and Clover opened his eyes. Qrow's face was inches from his own, yet Clover's fingertips against his midriff was the only point of contact between them.

There was a moment's silence. It was the teetering of the high diver before committing to the leap; the final drops trickled into the glass before it spilled its contents over the lip.

Qrow raised a hand to Clover's cheek. "I like you quite a bit, you know."

Clover's laugh was a little wobbly. "That's reassuring. I wouldn't like to think you'd strip off for someone you hated."

Qrow looked thoughtful, a small smile on his face. "I might, if it was enough of a distraction to get my final hit in."

Clover's eyebrows shot up. "Qrow, you wouldn't—"

"You're so easy to tease, Cloves. The thing is—" Qrow's face became serious. "I've never liked being... naked. It's too vulnerable, makes me feel exposed. But now I'm here... I feel safe." He smiled at the younger man, as Clover's hand slid around his waist.

"I— that's a good thing to hear. Keeping you safe is high on my to-do list these days."

" _Of course_ you have a to-do list."

"Doesn't everyone?" Clover's face was innocence itself as he edged closer. "I have lots of entries on it for you."

"Oh?"

Red eyes gazed into green as Clover's mouth drew closer to Qrow's. His breath was warm on Qrow's face as he murmured, "Most of them involve kissing every part of you I can reach. If that's okay."

Qrow's raised a hand and brushed Clover's lips with one finger. "It's okay."

"I'd better get started, then." He smiled at Qrow. "The question is, where to begin? So many interesting places..."

"Clover..." Qrow's voice had a breathless edge to it. "Stop talking, start kissing."

Clover was only too happy to oblige. He and Qrow were no strangers to each other's bodies, but lying together in bed, unclothed, was new.

Their mouths met in a soft kiss, Qrow's tongue tracing the outline of Clover's lips in the way he knew Clover loved. The deep sound in Clover's chest which Qrow felt, rather than heard, stirred something inside him, and the kiss became more. More breathless, more messy, more needy... Qrow wanted everything, and he wanted it, now.

"Clover..." Qrow's hands ran across his skin, over the strong chest and the broad back. "I want—"

"Me, too, Qrow. You completely gorgeous man." He shifted until he was half lying on top of him, one leg sliding between Qrow's. The next kiss became a moan as Qrow moved beneath him. The closeness of their bodies was stoking a fire in Clover's belly, and he raised himself a fraction, moving his hips and creating a friction between his skin and Qrow's. The older man whimpered, pushing up to regain the closeness he craved.

Clover's hand found Qrow and closed around him, his hand moving against them both.

  


The moment they had held back from was over so quickly, with so little build-up, Qrow couldn't quite believe it.

"Gods, that was... I've no idea what that was." Clover stopped himself from collapsing onto Qrow's chest, his elbows either side on the pillow. He looked down at the man beneath him. "I'm so sorry, Qrow. I wasn't expecting it to be quite so—"

"Quick?" Qrow pulled Clover close, the stickiness spreading between their stomachs. "Me, neither." He began to laugh, smothering his chuckles in Clover's hair. "Oh Cloves... that was amazing. And now I want to do it again, but make it last a bit longer this time."

Clover joined in with Qrow's laughter, as he rolled onto his back. "We waited for the right moment... and it's over already."

Qrow shifted onto his side, one finger tracing a path around Clover's chest. He reached up and kissed him, his tacky fingers cupping Clover's cheek. "It was still wonderful," he whispered, before settling down as Clover's arms wrapped round him.

"Yeah, it was. It might have been brief, but it was still better than my _first_ first time."

"Oh yeah? Do tell."

"Are you sure this is the right moment?"

"Yeah, go on. I want to hear all about what young Clover got up to."

Clover huffed out a breath. "It was at the Academy... the end of the first year. They had a ball... I guess Beacon did too?"

"Yeah, there was a dance thing. What happened at yours?"

"There was this guy in the year above... Logan, his name was. We got chatting, as you do... Next thing I know, we're out in the grounds, and I'm up against a tree. I mean, I wanted to, but it wasn't very comfortable as I recall. I knew what to expect, but... it wasn't how I'd have wanted it to be."

"Did you and him go out together afterwards? Or was it just the one night?"

"We didn't. It was the end of the year, and he didn't live round here... by the time my second year started, I had a boyfriend anyway. So that was that."

"I'm glad this was better, though it was a pretty low bar by the sound of it."

"I suppose so... what about you? You going to tell me your first time story?"

Qrow was quiet. He craned his neck and kissed Clover's cheek. "Okay." After nestling closer, he began, "It was while I was still part of the tribe."

"You were pretty young, then?"

"Fourteen, I think. She was a fair bit older... nineteen or twenty. I didn't know at the time, but she saw it as her job to instruct all the teenage boys, when they were old enough. I could have caught something, probably... luckily I didn't."

"So you had the benefit of an experienced teacher?"

"Relatively experienced. I didn't know any different, but... it wasn't so bad. Can't quite remember any details, now... lots of soft skin... that's about it. I don't even remember her name."

Clover hugged him. "Our younger selves didn't do so well, did they?"

"No, they didn't. And that might have been quick, but gods, Clover... it _meant_ something. _You_ mean something, to me."

"Likewise." Clover rolled Qrow onto his back. "There's another thing I can tell you, too." He took Qrow's hands and held them, pressed into the pillow either side of his head.

"What's that, then?" Qrow squirmed as Clover pushed a leg between his, feeling the weight of the other man against his hip.

"I have a very good recovery time." He moved closer to Qrow, who let out an involuntary gasp.

"It's been like five minutes, how can you—"

Clover grinned as he whispered in Qrow's ear. "It's all down to who's lying underneath me."

Qrow shivered, biting back a moan as his own body reacted to Clover's.

"You know, if this is how things are gonna be, I'll be wrecked in a week. I'm not as young as you, Cloves."

Clover deftly moved to grip both Qrow's wrists with one hand, the other touching his cheek gently. He leaned up, gazing into Qrow's face. His expression caused Qrow's heart to beat even faster, and he managed to lift his head and press a kiss to Clover's lips.

"What was that for?" Clover was smiling now, the small movements of his hips sparking shudders through Qrow's body.

"It was for you." Qrow couldn't catch his breath, he wanted to tell Clover everything, give him everything...

Clover returned the kiss, his mouth hard against Qrow's. The grip on his wrists slackened and Qrow slid his arms around him, hands moving down to cup his butt cheeks firmly. It was Clover's turn to gasp as Qrow's fingers lightly traced the shape of his butt, before one trailed delicately between the cheeks.

Clover looked down into Qrow's face, as the older man raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"We haven't really talked about what we like to do... or don't." Qrow's finger ran back and forth, and Clover couldn't help raising his hips and spreading his legs a little wider.

"I like this," he breathed, lips close to Qrow's as his eyes closed. "I like this a lot. But—" Clover forced himself to focus, pushing up onto his elbows. "We need some supplies, I think."

Qrow paused as Clover reached down to the low cupboard beside the bed. He grabbed a small basket and peered inside. "We've got mint, strawberry, or chocolate."

"You have a choice? How much of this stuff do you get through?" Qrow's voice was teasing, as Clover blushed hard.

"They're all new... I stocked up, just in case..."

"Ah, I see. Thought I was a certainty, did you?" He pressed his lips together to hold back the laugh.

"No, it wasn't— oh, you're teasing me again, are you? Well, in that case, I choose." Clover picked out one of the tubes. "If you still want to..."

Qrow was no longer laughing. "I do... if you do." He took the tube from Clover, edging away and kneeling up as Clover rolled onto his side.

"It'll do for starters." Clover's voice was a little unsteady as Qrow flipped the cap of the tube, squeezing a liberal amount of the pink gel onto his hand.

"Strawberry. One of my favourite flavours." He rubbed the fingers of one hand until they glistened, and licked one fingertip tentatively. "Tastes nice."

"Qrow, please..." Clover looked back over his shoulder, as Qrow moved closer. He bent down and kissed Clover's mouth, his tongue flicking just inside. Clover moaned softly, as Qrow's fingers glided across his skin. He moved his leg forward, his unspoken invitation accepted as Qrow pushed his slippery fingers a little further.

  


The first time had been a torrential summer downpour, an intense burst of passion, short-lived and then gone.

The second time was an underwater tsunami. A slow, inexorable progression, building layer upon layer of heightening desire until it crashed upon the shore, surging forward before retreating slowly. Two men were left panting in its wake, lying as one, damp skin slowly cooling in the aftermath.

Qrow shifted back with a groan, and Clover's small whimper as he did so brought a lump to his throat. He pressed forward again gently, kissing Clover's shoulder where the marks his teeth had left were still visible against the freckled skin. "Better than the first time?" he murmured.

Clover's chuckle thrummed into Qrow's chest. "Just a bit. A lot. As you very well know." He grunted as he rolled over to face him. "Qrow, that was the best thing ever... thank you." He kissed the tip of Qrow's nose.

Qrow nestled closer to him. "You're right. And now I want to sleep for a week."

"Not sure we can manage a week. All night should work, though."

"It'll have to do." Qrow pulled one of Clover's arms across his body. "First time was good. Second time was even better."

Clover nuzzled a kiss into the soft, dark hair. "Practice should make perfect, then."

"Count me in." Qrow's voice was drowsy against Clover's chest. "Sleep first, though."

"Hold on a mo." Clover yawned as he scrabbled under the pillow, pulling out a handful of tissues. "Must get clean before sleep."

"Mmm, okay." Qrow's eyes were already closed as be rubbed himself dry. "There we go." He threw the tissues onto the floor to join Clover's.

The younger man gathered Qrow close to his chest. "Untidy crow," he murmured.

"Fussy shamrock."

Clover smiled against Qrow's hair. He didn't care... tidying up could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
